Jareth
Jareth Azhdeen Jareth Azhdeen is a nineteen years old Asmodian man, born and raised in Carcarron, son of Ashura Aether-Born, twin brother to Jaya Azhdeen. Backstory Jareth and his sister were born in Spring (presumably April) and raised solely by their mother. They were born the same day as Aelinian Carcarron, whom the twins nicknamed Raum, and all three of them were raised as true siblings. Jareth didn't just share deep love for his twin, but also an almost telepatic connection with her, for example, when Jareth broke his hand in his childhood, Jaya felt his pain while being far away, came running to her brother's aid before anyone knew of his injury. He, together with his sister and Raum was growing like a normal child. Playing with them treasure hunting, receiving proper education, and showing a talent to be an excellent mage. A tragedy struck when Jareth was nine years old. Rivenstone was attacked by the Elyos and his mother was killed by an Elyos sorcerer, Terekai Nameless - consumed by his aether-driven flames. Soon after this Jareth was sent far away to the academy of Synedell by Avarran Carcarron, and for long time his communication with his twin was limited to writing and receiving letters. At some point he forms a strong relationship with another student called Vee. The Lay of a Broken Winged Sparrow During his last year at the academy he is visited by Raum, ascended and having gained wings of The White Dragon, and is given several horrifying news. He finds out that a while ago Rivenstone was attacked by Elyos again, and as the result, everyone thought Raum himself to be dead for some time, and that Jaya had been convicted for it, but when she was been taken to the place of her imprisonment, the convoy was attacked by a group of Elyos, and she was kidnapped, and most probably killed already. Jareth denies the claim of his sister's death, convinced, that he would've felt if this had happened. He also hears the news about Raum's new ambition - an assault on Sanctum - seems rather irritated by the idea of this "crusade", as he calls it. For months after this event Jareth keeps studying and hoping to get his sister back, perhaps by ransom or some other means, he suspects Raum is not as interested in rescuing her as he is in using her name as a martyr. One day, close to his graduation, very unexpectedly, he ascends and gains wings of a dark phoenix. It also happens while he was with Vee, which has an "effect" on his reputation. In a few days another unexpected thing happens: Jaya herself comes to him, ascended, armored, covered in dirt and blood, accompanied by a weird Elyos carrying a dispel blade, and she herself looking like an Elyos, due to some enchantments put on her. Jareth's happiness and relief is immense, although he is surprised by the news she brings. She and her companion have been running from the forces of The Whit Dragon, but neither of them are aware who The Dragon is. Jaya asks him to help them return to Elysea. Jareth quickly puts two and two together, realising that she still thinks Raum is dead, and in face of wrong accusations she has made the Elyos her new allies. Resigned to do anything for his sister, Jareth plans to summon a rift to Elysea, and with Vee's help, he does it, sending Jaya and the strange Elyos to the other side of the Abyss. Mending the broken Winge Unfortunately, the faculty discovers Jaya's armor in his room before he can get rid of it. Jareth is imprisoned as a traitor. He is then visited by Raum, who first begs him to disprove the accusations, but Jareth refuses to say anything. After this Raum forces him to join his cause. Jareth initially refuses, until he's threatened that if he doesn't agree, Vee will be recruited instead. Category:Characters